ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Oldboy (TV Series)/Ten Years Changes Someone
Ten Years Changes Someone is the first episode of the TV series Oldboy. Transcript A man covered in blood who is holding a baby is seen starring in terror at another man who is seemingly dangling him over the edge of a building. *'Bloodied Man:' ...Who are you...? *'Mysterious Person:' My... name... is... It suddenly cuts to some time earlier, where the mysterious person is now slightly out of shape and has very weak looking muscles. *'Dexter:' Dexter Abernathy. It zooms out, revealing he is at a job interview. *'Interviewer:' Okay, and why do you want this job? *'Dexter: '''Uh, money. I took up two parking spots with my car, is that fine? because if it's not then I can't move them, I, uh, I'd probably get a DUI. Cause I’m drunk. *'Interviewer: ...You drove here drunk? *'''Dexter: Yeah, I also ran a red light on the way here. In my defense, I need to do this quick so I can get back home to my daughter. My ex-wife's looking for anything she can get to win the custody battle and she'll without a doubt use me leaving her at home alone against me. *'Interviewer:' ...I'm sorry, but I don't think you're the right person for the job. *'Dexter:' What? why? The interviewer gives him a blank stare as Dexter's emotions quickly shift from confused to sad to devastated and then finally extremely angry as he punches the interviewer, instantly cutting to him being bailed out of jail by his friend John. *'John:' So, what happened this time, exactly...? *'Dexter: '''You're not my mother, John, I don't need to explain anything to you... *'John:' But I'm your buddy. *'Dexter:' Don't call me that. Did you pick Jesse up on your way here? *'John:' I dropped her off at her mother's. Don't worry, I didn't mention anything about you being arrested. Or driving drunk. *'Dexter: Thanks. Can you try and call her up? I wanna talk to her. *'John: '''What if you know who picks up? *'Dexter: Then try and calm her down while she screams her head off. Easy as that. *'John: '''Gotcha. John pulls out his phone and calls up someone while Dexter looks out a window. *'John:' Hey, Stacy! good to hear from ya! I... yup... okay, yeah, I know I'm probably not someone you really wanted to talk to but-- no, wait, don't hang up! don't hang up! While John is on the phone, Dexter spots someone standing outside in the rain wearing a yellow jacket that is bright enough to stand out in the murky downpour. * '''Dexter:' What the? The person waves at him and he ends up walking out to try and speak to them. *'John: '''You wanna talk to him? sure, I'll put him on the phone, he's... where'd he go? Dexter walks up to the person in yellow, who hands him an umbrella. The two stare at each other as the noise slowly drowns out and a bell ringing is heard, suddenly cutting to a person walking down a dark hallway and opening up a latch on a door, revealing Dexter, who has seemingly been waiting for someone to show up. *'Dexter: Excuse me, yes, uh, I've been here for a while and I-- The person puts down a tray of food which Dexter drags into the room with him. The person then attempts to leave only for Dexter to grab their leg to stop them. *'''Dexter: I still have a lot of questions! The person tries to wriggle free while Dexter tries to pull himself out of the very small hole in the door, with the person attempting to push him back in as he does. * Dexter: The hell? The two continue to struggle a bit against each other. *'Dexter:' I've been here for ages and the first guy I meet is mute, just my luck! Dexter squeezes a little further out of the hole but is instantly shoved back in. *'Dexter:' I saw your face! I'll kill you when I get out, piece of shit! you hear?! The person manages to wriggle himself free. *'Dexter:' Wait, I'm sorry, I won't do it again, please don't go! They close the latch as he screams. In the room, Dexter is seen hitting the floor in frustration, showing that the room he's stuck in is a surprisingly normal looking hotel room. *'Dexter: '''Shit... He gets up and looks at his food, which is fried dumplings, two silver chopsticks sitting beside them. He eats the dumplings, looking around his room as he does. He looks in the bathroom, revealing a rat is running around it. He closes the door before spotting a painting of a heavily deformed man. * '''Dexter:' God! He stares at the painting for a bit before finishing his dumplings and turning on his TV. While watching it, a strange song begins playing and, unbeknownst to him, gas begins filling the air and he ends up passing out. Once he does, a few people in yellow enter the room with jars, syringes, and scissors, taking blood samples, hair samples, etc, before quickly leaving the room. The next day, he wakes up and hears someone approaching the room once again, pushing fried dumplings through the latch before quickly leaving. *'Dexter:' Again? Can I at least get variety? Dexter walks over and begins eating the dumplings, turning on the TV while he does. He tries to flip through the channels but every channel is the same news station. *'Reporter:' In a darker story, a woman was found dead in her home last night. Luckily, the woman's daughter survived the horrifying attack and has been taken into foster care. The woman's last call revealed her ex-husband had suddenly disappeared and traces of his DNA, including blood and hair samples, where found around the scene of the crime. The suspect is still at large, so if any of you see the man in this picture, please contact the local authorities. A picture of Dexter appears in the corner of the screen. Dexter stares at the screen, his eyes widening and his mouth agape as he grabs his head in shock and horror and begins screaming, hallucinating ants crawling out of his mouth and on to his face.